fatal_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super)
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken= |-|Ultra Instinct-Sign-= |-|Ultra Instinct= Summary Son Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. This is the Main Timeline's (Super Timeline's) Goku who had a slightly altered history than GT or Xeno Goku. In his history, Kakarot was sent to Earth by his father Bardock and mother Gine after learning of Planet Vegeta's imminent destruction at the hands of Frieza. After being raised by his adoptive Grandpa Gohan on Earth, Goku experienced the events of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, becoming the world's greatest defender. After defeating Kid Buu at the end of Z, Goku worked as a radish farmer before learning of the existence of the phenomenally powerful God of Destruction Beerus, seeking to fight and surpass him. In the process, he became a Super Saiyan God and was introduced to his world's multiverse, eleven other universes that exist beyond his own. Training with Whis, Beerus' angel attendant, Goku and Vegeta both achieved Super Saiyan Blue and defeated the resurrected Frieza. Afterward, Beerus and his brother Champa hosted a Tournament of Destroyers to see who's universe was stronger. Excited, Goku encountered many new powerful fighters and sought to increase his power even further. Afterward, Goku has to aid Future Trunks in his timeline to save it from being destroyed by Goku Black and Zamasu. However, their efforts are futile and Future Trunks Timeline is completely erased by Zeno. Afterward, Goku suggests another Tournament of Power to Zeno, who decrees that eight of the twelve universes will fight for their existence and the winner will be given a wish on the Super Dragon Balls. Goku achieves even greater heights in the tournament with Ultra Instinct and Universe 7 eventually manages to win, wishing back all the destroyed universes. Following the tournament, Goku is depressed thinking his power has reached its zenith until he's confronted by the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Being forced to fuse with Vegeta to defeat him, Goku's fighting spirit is renewed. Currently, he is fighting the evil being Moro, a magic wielder who was sealed long ago by the Grand Supreme Kai, to save Planet Namek as well as the entire galaxy. Goku was created by Akira Toriyama in 1984. Powers and Stats Key: Battle of Gods | Resurrection F/Universe 6 Sagas | Future Trunks Saga | Tournament of Power/Broly | Super Dragon Ball Heroes Tier: 3-B | 3-B | 3-B | 3-A (Ultra Instinct) | 2-C (Prison Planet Saga) Name: Son Goku / Kakarot Epithets: None Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 47 (physically 39) Race: Saiyan Classification: Dragon Team Leader, Z-Fighter, Martial Artist Alignment: Chaotic Good Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level+ (Super Saiyan God Ritual Goku was shaking the universe with Beerus) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Super Saiyan Blue) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x20) | Universe level+ (Ultra Instinct brings him to Beerus' level) | Low Multiverse level+ (after training with the Grand Priest) Speed: Supremely FTL+ (60% Beerus with the Super Saiyan God Ritual's temporary boost) | Supremely FTL (160 trillion c using Super Saiyan Blue, 3.2 quadrillion c using Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x20) | Supremely FTL+ (32 quadrillion c using Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x20) | Supremely FTL+ (332 quadrillion c using Ultra Instinct) | Supremely FTL+ (much faster than before) Durability: Multi-Galaxy level+ (Same as attack potency) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Super Saiyan Blue) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x20) | Universe level+ (Ultra Instinct brings him to Beerus' level) | Low Multiverse level+ (after training with the Grand Priest) Lifting Strength: Class G Range: Universal (Can sense and teleport anywhere across the universe) Stamina: Very High in base form (Flew Snake Way for 26 Hours), Average-High with Super Saiyan transformations Mental Capacity: Gifted (Can learn fighting techniques by simply seeing them) / Low Telepath Fighting Experience: Class B-8 (20+ Years / Basic Martial Arts, Roshi Training, Korin Training, Kami Training, King Kai Training, Yardrat Training, Metamoran Training, Whis Training) Standard Equipment: ''' Zeno Button '''Weaknesses: Battle Lust Skills and Abilities 'Powers' Saiyan Physiology: As a Saiyan, Goku possesses a vast array of superhuman physical attributes, which he has trained to the strongest levels through years of rigorous training. *'Superhuman Strength:' As a Saiyan, Goku possesses immense physical strength, far more advanced than that of any human being and most alien races. He is strong enough to effortlessly break all Earthling-made materials or weapons, move in increased gravity without any discomfort, and even lift the largest and heaviest man-made structures. *'Superhuman Speed:' Goku can move and react faster than light speeds and fly at hypersonic speeds, enabling him to travel great distances in short periods of time. In battle, he can move so fast that everything else is frozen around him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Goku's body is far more durable than that of normal human beings, being essentially invulnerable to all Earthling-made weapons. However, while naturally durable thanks to his Saiyan physiology, he does have limits. Other beings as powerful as himself can hurt and potentially kill him. Also, to properly access his body's durability, Goku must be concentrating or powered up. If he is not, bullets have been shown to leave marks on his skin and an ordinary energy gun shot was capable of piercing and almost killing him. **'Heat Resistance:' Thanks to his Saiyan biology, Goku possesses an extremely high resistance to heat. This was first seen when he was able to calmly relax in the boiling hot saunas of Princess Snake's palace. As the years went by, his resistance to heat only increased, as he was able to fall through the Earth's atmosphere without burning up from the high-speed descent and skirt over lava. However, it is implied that this resistance has a limitation, as both lava and the Sun have given Goku trouble in the past. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Goku is capable of exerting himself well past his limitations. Even if wounded or fatigued from using techniques or transformations that cost a lot of his energy, he has shown that he can keep fighting an opponent. Goku has even shown the capability of recovering stamina in a fight while in his base and Super Saiyan forms. However, Super Saiyan 2 and beyond seem to drain him still. **'Powerful Lungs:' Thanks to his physiology, Goku possesses powerful lungs, being even able to breathe in the stratosphere of a planet. However, like all Saiyans, Goku cannot breathe in space. *'Superhuman Senses:' Goku is able to think and react at extremely high speeds, easily able to dodge or catch projectiles fired from weapons and keep up with the incredible combat speeds of his opponents. As a Saiyan, Goku also has enhanced senses of smell and taste. He has used his sense of smell in fights before to detect opponents. Saiyan God Physiology: After performing the Super Saiyan God Ritual and being exposed to godly ki, Goku's body absorbed some of that energy and stored it, automatically enhancing all of his physical attributes without him having to train for it. Doing so also gave him access to godly ki. *'Access to Godly Ki:' By utilizing his Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue transformations at will, Goku can access an entirely different pool of energy than his own normal ki called godly ki. This ki cannot be sensed by mortal and is far more potent than normal ki, granting Goku access to techniques he never would've been able to learn otherwise. Combat Genius: Goku is able to prepare ingenious strategies when it comes to fighting. On more than one occasion, he was able to defeat opponents he was no match at first by using the correct tactics. In addition, Goku himself has stated and proved that techniques used against him cannot work more than once, because he can adapt to them and find their weak points. 'Techniques' Physical Techniques: *'Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper:' In the original version, the user shouts "Jan Ken", then a name corresponding to the attack: "Gu", equals rock and will be a strong punch. "Chyoki", equals scissors and will be a poke in the eyes. "Pa", equals paper and will be an open palm strike. *'Full-Nelson:' The user puts their arms over their opponent's shoulders by going under the arm pits, making the opponent unable to move as freely as usual. *'Dragonthrow:' The user grabs his opponent's arm, leg, tail, or antenna, then he spins and throws them away. Mental Techniques: *'Mimicry:' Goku is capable of instantly learning techniques performed by other fighters after seeing them only once. He most famously learned Master Roshi's Kamehameha (who took him 50 years to develop), as well as other techniques such as the Drunken Fist and the Afterimage Technique. *'Telepathy:' A way to communicate with others using one's mind. Users can also read the minds of the ones they communicate with, similar to telepathic eavesdropping. During his time with King Kai, Goku learned this ability and taught himself how to read the minds of others by placing his palm on their head. Movement Techniques: *'Afterimage Technique:' An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. Goku can use it to leave dozens of images behind. *'Flight:' The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. However, as a Saiyan, Goku already possesses the innate ability to fly, which later in adulthood, he'd show complete master over. *'Instant Transmission:' A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate and sense where he wants to go. However, if extra time is taken, the technique can be performed without this gesture. Supportive Techniques: *'Ki Sense:' The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Goku acquired the ability after drinking the Ultra Divine Water but was unable to use it to home in on an opponent's location until he trained with Mr. Popo. He can also hide his ki to prevent someone else from sensing his, even making him appear much weaker than he actually is. This is useful for getting opponents to underestimate him. *'Ki Transfer:' Goku can grant some of his energy to anyone to restore some of their energy. He has even used this to seemingly heal a bird with his Super Saiyan power. *'Telekinesis:' A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. Goku has used this on smaller objects and projectiles. *'Solar Flare:' The user places their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. *'Evil Containment Wave:' A technique designed to seal demons away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it. The move requires huge stamina and endurance to perform. If the user does not have enough life force, they will die soon after performing it, despite the success of the technique. Also known as the Mafuba. *'God Bind:' By channeling the Super Saiyan God power through the user's hands, the user can use the energy generated to stop an opponent in their tracks. This technique can be overcome and even reversed by opponents stronger than the user. Energy Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam:' The user holds out their index finger and releases an energy beam from their fingertip. *'Energy Wave:' A ki blast wave. *'Kiai:' A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shock waves in order to strike the opponent at mid range. **'Spirit Shot:' A two-handed energy technique in which the user stretches their arms out and blows the opponent(s) away with dual Kiai blasts. **'Invisible Eye Blast:' A Kiai technique shot from the eyes. *'Explosive Wave:' A technique where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. *'Super Explosive Wave:' A more powerful energy explosion than Explosive Wave that extends outward far beyond the user. *'Energy Shield:' A technique used to generate a ki shield around the user to protect them from attacks. *'Energy Landmine:' Goku drops from his hands small energy spheres that explode at contact. It was first used against Jiren as a distraction. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature attack. A powerful blue energy wave fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has since invented numerous variations: **'Continuous Kamehameha' Goku fires multiple one-handed Kamehamehas from both hands, inflicting a great deal of damage. **'Bending Kamehameha:' A version of the Kamehameha for which the user can change the course, allowing the user to surprise his or her opponent. **'Twin Dragon Shot:' A double energy sphere controlled version of the Kamehameha. Goku first used this against Frieza while hiding underwater to distract the tyrant. **'Super Kamehameha:' An advanced and far more powerful version of the Kamehameha. **'Kaio-ken Kamehameha:' – A combination of the Kaio-Ken and Super Kamehameha that inflicts extreme damage depending on what Kaio-Ken level he is using for the attack. **'Warp Kamehameha:' A combination of the Instant Transmission and Super Kamehameha. **'True Kamehameha:' A more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. **'God Kamehameha:' A powerful variation of the Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan God and Blue forms. ***'10x God Kamehameha:' A more powerful version of the God Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue form while activating Kaio-Ken x10. This technique has ten times more powerful than the God Kamehameha. ***'Transcendent God Kamehameha:' – A more powerful version of the God Kamehameha similar in power boost to the Super Kamehamhea. **'Kamehameha Blaster:' A Kamehameha followed by several energy spheres. Used against Broly. **'Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha:' A Kamehameha wave performed with much more energy output and force than even a God Kamehameha. Goku uses this in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state, which allows him to instinctively dodge attacks while getting in close to fire this attack at point blank range. **'Supreme Kamehameha:' A more powerful variation of the Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha that is used in Goku's Mastered Ultra Instinct State. **'Ultimate Instinct Kamehameha:' A more powerful variation of the Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha that is used in Goku's Mastered Ultra Instinct State. It instinctively hits more powerful opponents in their weak spots. *'Destructo Disc:' A razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance. Copied from Krillin. **'Destructo Disc Hexa Blade:' The user fires what appears to be a single Destructo Disc, which ends up splitting into five separate discs to home in on the foe multiple times. *'Spirit Bomb:' Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Its level of power is dependent on the amount of life present on the planet. **'Fusion Spirit Bomb:' A normal Spirit Bomb formed with the energy gathered and then granted to someone else to use it. **'Large Spirit Bomb:' A larger and more powerful version of the Spirit Bomb, in which Goku stores the energy in the form of a giant light blue energy sphere in the sky. Goku gathers energy for this attack across an entire star system. **'Instant Spirit Bomb:' A combination of the Instant Transmission and Spirit Bomb. **'Super Spirit Bomb:' A larger and more powerful version of the Large Spirit Bomb, which is directly powered by the energy of intelligently sentient beings. Goku needs them to raise their hands voluntarily to accumulate their energy. **'Universe 7's Spirit Bomb:' – A Super Spirit Bomb powered by every member of Team Universe 7 except Vegeta. *'Hakai' Goku utilized this technique in an attempt to defeat Fused Zamasu. To use it, Goku is required to put all of his divine blue aura into his hand and release it at once, making it a one-time use attack which will leave him fully drained. However, like true gods of destruction, the technique completely destroys the existence of whatever it touches. Combination Techniques: *'Kaio-Ken Finish:' First, Goku charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up after the opponent and double axe-handle punches them down to the ground. Next, he powers up to his Kaio-ken technique as he charges down at the opponent and double-punches them in their back. Finally, Goku quickly lands on the ground and catches the opponent on their back before throwing them onto the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Kaio-Ken Attack:' Goku powers up to Kaio-ken x3 as he charges at the opponent and roundhouse kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up in the air and punches the opponent away. Next, he flies up over the opponent and down behind to double kick them further up into the air. Finally, Goku flies up into the air around the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Meteor Combination:' First, Goku charges at the opponent and elbows them away. Then, he attacks the opponent with a powerful barrage of kicks and punches, ending with a heavy punch to their stomach. When the opponent lays on the ground paralyzed, Goku jumps up in the air and fires a Super Kamehameha down at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Meteor Smash:' Goku punches the opponent in the stomach. Then, he punches the opponent away and flies after them to right hook kick them in their face. Finally, Goku axe kicks the side of the opponent's head, knocking them away and inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Unpolished Instinct:' Can only be used in his Ultra Instinct form, Goku launches a high-speed combination of punches and kicks, battering his target from all sides before kneeing them away. After following his combination up with a massive Kamehameha, Goku charges through the blast to deliver one final, devastating punch to his target. Transformations: *'Kaio-ken:' A technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat" increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger. However, the downside of the Kaio-ken is that it takes a heavy toll on the user's body, making them more vulnerable to enemy attacks. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique requires the use of ki control to handle it properly. **'Kaio-Ken x2:' Activating the Kaio-Ken to provide a x2 boost to the user's power, speed, and durability. First used by Goku against Nappa. **'Kaio-Ken x3:' Activating the Kaio-Ken to provide a x3 boost to the user's power, speed, and durability. **'Kaio-Ken x4:' Activating the Kaio-Ken to provide a x4 boost to the user's power, speed, and durability. First used by Goku against Vegeta. **'Kaio-Ken x10:' Activating the Kaio-Ken to provide a x10 boost to the user's power, speed, and durability. First used by Goku against Frieza. **'Kaio-Ken x20:' Activating the Kaio-Ken to provide a x20 boost to the user's power, speed, and durability. First used by Goku against Frieza. *'Super Saiyan:' This form multiples Goku's base power by 50x his base power. It was a transformation achieved by Goku after witnessing Frieza murder his best friend, Krillin. Originally, it was a massive drain on the user's stamina, but Goku has since learned to stay in the form even while sleeping, negating the stamina drain entirely. *'Super Saiyan Second Grade:' The first branch of the advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. In the form, every nerve is concentrated, sending ki through the body to inflate the muscles. It raises both power and speed by 75x the user's base power or 1.5x Super Saiyan. Goku never used the form in battle, opting to master the basic Super Saiyan form instead. *'Super Saiyan Third Grade:' The second branch of advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. All natural inhibitions of the body are completely removed in this state, resulting in 100% utilization of strength and stamina reserves and a 100x increase to base power or 2x from Super Saiyan. However, this form has a weakness in that the trade off for all that power is a decrease in speed, making the form easy to avoid. *'Super Saiyan Full Power:' – The mastered state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form, resulting in no stamina loss whatsoever to the user. *'Super Kaio-Ken:' A combination of the Super Saiyan transformation and the Kaio-Ken technique, briefly doubling Goku's power instantly. However, the technique is so dangerous it has the chance of automatically destroying his body. *'Super Saiyan 2:' The direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance except the hair spikes up further and the user's aura is filled with electricity. The form must either be obtained through intense anger or intense training. The power output of this form is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all increase by 100x the user's base power and 2x their Super Saiyan form. However, the stamina of this form begins to become an issue again. Goku has since learned to mediate this flaw, proving he can fight in this form and regain stamina at the same time. It was originally learned by Goku in Other World. *'Super Saiyan 3:' The third form of Super Saiyan and the successor to the second transformation. In this form, the user's hair grows long down their back and their aura is filled with even more electricity. The form must be obtained through intense training. The power output of this form is 400x the user's base power and 4x their Super Saiyan 2 form. However, while it grants quadruple the power, it drains the user's stamina at nearly the same rate, meaning this form cannot be utilized for very long. *'Super Saiyan God:' A Saiyan transformation that surpasses Super Saiyan 3 and its predecessors. It is initially obtained through either a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans or special divine training and exposure to godly ki. While the initial ritual performed grants the user far more power initially, every subsequent transformation into this form increases the user's base power by 500x and gives them access to godly ki, which is a separate tank from the user's own ki and which cannot be sensed by mortal beings. The form itself grants the user a slimmer frame, red hair, and a fiery aura. *'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form that uses the power of Super Saiyan God combined with the first Super Saiyan form. It changes the user's hair and aura blue and grant them 4,000x their base power or 8x their Super Saiyan God power. The form is extremely powerful but consumes a large amount of stamina from both the godly ki and stamina of the user, making the form weaker the longer it is used in one battle. *'Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken:' A technique that consists of using the Kaio-Ken while transformed as a Super Saiyan Blue. Doing so provides the user with a double aura consisting of the inner blue of Super Saiyan Blue and an outer red one indicating Kaio-Ken. Goku has used Kaio-Ken x10 and x20 to increase his power by those multipliers. *'Perfected Super Saiyan Blue:' The completed Super Saiyan Blue form that results in the user not losing any stamina or power the longer they stay in the state. However, the more a user is injured in a battle, the more energy for the form leaks out. *'Ultra Instinct -Sign-:' A transformation that allows the user to access Ultra Instinct as well as granting a 400,000x increase in base power, speed, and combat efficiency. Ultra Instinct itself is state in which the user subconsciously avoids all attacks while consciously attacking themselves. In this state, Goku's black hair is slightly more spiked than normal and he is surrounded with a liquid-blue aura. The form cannot be used for more than a couple minutes at a time. *'Mastered Ultra Instinct:' A powerful transformation that is obtained through the mastery of Ultra Instinct, surpassing Ultra Instinct -Sign-. In this form, Goku gains white hair and a white aura as well as a 800,000x increase to his power, speed, and durability. However, this form cannot be utilized for longer than a couple minutes, and if overused can destroy the user's body. 'Equipment' *'Zeno Button:' A literal button given to him by Zeno that, if Goku presses it, will automatically teleport Zeno to his exact location. 'Weaknesses' *'Hunger:' Like all Saiyans, Goku has an insatiable appetite for food. So long as he is filled with large amounts of it, he can fight at his peak. However, if he is somehow deprived, he will grow weak enough that he can be more easily defeated or to the point where he cannot fight at all. *'Battle Lust:' Goku in Dragon Ball Super has an intense lust for battle at all times. His mind is predominated with training and growing more powerful than the strongest beings he knows of. He is even willing to put multiple universes in danger for the sake of fighting stronger opponents, even without the certainty of winning and wishing them all back. Feats Explanations Current Power Levels: Base - 48 quadrillion Super Saiyan - 2.4 quintillion Super Saiyan 2 - 4.8 quintillion Super Saiyan 3 - 19.2 quintillion Super Saiyan God - 24 quintillion Super Saiyan Blue - 192 quintillion Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x20 - 3.8 sextillion Ultra Instinct-Sign- - 19.2 sextillion Mastered Ultra Instinct - 38.4 sextillion Gallery Trivia Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Power Levels Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Team Category:Z-Fighters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2